Heir the Throne
by James Gwaine16
Summary: Hiccup in shackles, Toothless crippled and angry Queen. It's been a week since Hiccup's capture and a certain Scottish Princess is worried. Hiccup will need a lot of luck and a couple friends to help him escape and perpare for the upcoming battle against the Queen... Can he do it? Or will the Queen emerge victorious... Read and find out. Sequel to "Dragon Raised"


**Hello everybody! I know I said January 1st was when this would come out but I thought since you guys had waited long enough (and the fact it's Christmas) I decided to publish this early!**

 **Now I know what you'll say "This Dragon wasn't in the movie".**

 **Ohhhhhhhhh but it was, it's the golden statue with a sword in its stomach hanging from the ceiling of the Great Hall!**

 **Now I also apologize for any errors in the grammar but it's almost 3am here, so sorry I will look at it soon and fix any mistakes.**

 **AND I have a pretty sweet bookcover made for this book, I'll try to add that tomorrow.**

 **Well that's all for now...Bye!**

* * *

 **Astrid's POV**

 _It's been almost a week since Fishlegs and I shot down Hiccup and his NightFury, I can't help but think it was a dishonorable way for them to be captured_ , I thought while walking to the Kill Ring for my next lesson.

" Astrid wait!" I looked over myour shoulder to see Fishlegs struggling to catch up to me, slowing my pace I allowed him to catch up, once he had caught up he gasped out a thanks before we started off for the Kill Ring again.

" You're thinking about him too aren't you?" Asked Fishlegs, I just nodded, Fishlegs sighed sadly," I know he's an enemy and all, but... I can't help guilty for hurting them, The NightFury is crippled and Shadow I bound tightly in his cell... all because I wanted to try out a new invention"

" Fishlegs you need to stop feeling guilty, do you remember what those two did to this Village?" I demanded, I was surprised by how harsh I sounded," Ever since he showed up we've barley survived the winter months! And how many Vikings do you think have been killed by his claws?" I would have continued but Fishlegs stopped me.

" Astrid you know as well as I that there have been no confirmed kills by him" said Fishlegs sternly, I sighed.

" Yeah I know, it's just... I feel like we were dishonorable in how we caught him" I said, Fishlegs nodded in understanding.

" When we carted that thing up the hill I never thought it would work or that it would bring down a NightFury" He said quietly as we entered the Ring, I noticed we're the last ones to arrive.

" Well now that we're all here, we can begin" Said Gobber before pulling down on a lever releasing a long, red, four legged snake like Dragon, it's head was round with a four horns, two on the top behind its eyes and two on the back of its bottom jaw, smaller spines started between the top horns and ended at its spade like tail, the Dragon'zs wings were massive and were slightly torn, but what I found interesting was the patterning along the side of its body, the patterns were large orange squares.

" What is that?" Screeched Snottlot, Fishlegs gasped in surprise.

" It's a Grapple Grounder! They're extremely rare!" Fishlegs exclaimed excitedly, I just rolled my eyes at his excitement before turn my gaze back to the Dragon but it was gone, I went ridged trying to figure out what was going on.

" You've got to keep your eyes on a Grapple Grounder at all times, this Dragon likes to strangles its prey" Gobber called out from the gates, shortly after Gobbers warning I felt something wrapping around my legs and lower body before I could reacted I was yanked into the air, the Dragon was hanging from the chained roof of the kill ring to keep out of reach of the other teens.

" Astrid!" yelled Fishlegs, he sound like he was on the vurge of panicking

The Grapple Grounder began wrapping more of its body around me and slowly constricting around me, attempting and seceding in cutting off my air supply, looking up I atmpted to met it's gaze but instead of returning my gaze it eyed the other teens and prepared to defend itself from an attack.

My eyes started loosing focus and spots began to dace acrossed my vision, my lugs screamed at me to breathe, but every time I took a breath the Grapple Grounder tightened it's hold on me.

Just as I was about to pass out due to lack of oxygen the pressure around me lessened just enough for me to breathe in the crisp morning air suddenly I found myself falling to towords the ground.

" I got cha!" The twins exclaimed in unison but they ended up crashing into one another and arguing, as the ground drew closer, being that I was to disoriented to do anything about it, I simply closed my eyes to prepared for the impact... but it never came.

Opening my eyes I saw the Kill Ring floor about a foot below me, and very slowly I was laid down onto the cold stone floor, but the cold was soon chased away when a large body srrounded me seemingly to be radiating heat that started coaxing me into a dreamless slumber.

I closed my eyes not caring about what was happening around me all I worried about was sleeping... as darkness began taking hold of my mind, I thought about my parents and that I was ready to see them once again...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
